Smart Vs Genius
by MonoChronus
Summary: La rivalidad entre Sakura e Itachi es extrema, ella es inteligente, pero él es un maldito genio. ¿Cómo podrá ella vencer sus incréibles notas en la prepa? Si él tiene por detrás toda una generación de genios. [UA]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autora: MonoChronus**

**Capítulos: **1 [One-shot]

**Género: **Romance | Humor

**Pareja: **Itachi | Sakura

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Smart Vs <strong>**Genius**

**·  
><strong>

**Inteligente versus Genio **

* * *

><p>El sol entraba por las ventanas, encandilando los ojos verdes y negros que esa mañana se habían propuesto molestarse. Los ojos negros miraban con recelo a los verdes; pero lo verdes no reparaban en él y fruncían las cejas de manera retadora.<p>

—Bien. Pueden comenzar su examen.

La voz del maestro fue como el pitido del comienzo de la carrera. Una mano blanca garabateó una letra, unos ojos negros leían con rapidez la quinta pregunta. La chica miró que llevaba las de perder, una gotita de sudor bajó hasta su cuello, y se mordió los labios de coraje. Esta vez...¡Ella iba a ganarle!

Sakura; ese era su nombre escrito en el examen. La chica que estaba a un lado del chico, era bajita y menudita, pero con un gran intelecto. Esa mañana, por las prisas, había olvidado sus lentes, había olvidado hasta ponerse sostén. Itachi tampoco había dormido bien, y tampoco llevaba sus lentes. Joder, ¿eso era una "a", o una "e"?, ¿qué diferencia hay entre ellas?

Ambos ya iban por la décimo tercera pregunta, malditos velocistas cerebrales, sus neuronas estaban sobrecalentadas y eso lo podían captar los chicos de atrás, que un poco asustados y atónitos escuchaban la rasguñadera de los lápices de ambos, y podían ver el humo que salía de sus cabezas. ¿Porque eso era humo, cierto? No, tampoco habían alcanzado a bañarse muy bien que digamos, y hasta el vapor de la ducha todavía emergía de sus cabezas.

Itachi; el nombre escrito de manera prolija y con letra hermosa y curvilínea, así era él, hermoso y...bueno, no exactamente curvilíneo, pero sí establecido en un grado de perfección. Eso era lo que ella odiaba.

Sakura, con un brusco movimiento rompió la punta de su lápiz y enfurruñada agarró el sacapuntas de su compañero para sacarle el grafito. Itachi no perdió el tiempo, volvería a ser el ganador costara lo que costara.

Ella se volvió a morder los labios, él se limpió el sudor de la frente. Ninguno de los dos quitaba la vista del examen. Inclusive el maestro, Kakashi, los miraba con mucho interés.

_Inteligente versus Genio._ —pensó el señor de las matemáticas, cruzándose de brazos. Esto era ya de todos los días.

Sakura: la inteligente, Itachi: el genio. Estos exámenes, para ellos, eran como las olimpiadas. Y ninguno iba por la medalla de plata, ambos querían la de oro.

Elogiada desde el kinder, Sakura Haruno no iba a permitir que toda una generación de Uchihas la menospreciara. Porque en esa preparatoria los Uchihas eran reconocidos por todo el linaje que pasó con méritos académicos y títulos de maestría y doctorado. Mientras que para los Haruno...bueno, Sakura era la primera de su generación que entraba a esa preparatoria, así que con eso basta decir su gran coraje por sobrepasar ese prejuicio de genios ególatras.

Ella era así; retadora, orgullosa, manipuladora para lograr lo que quería; pero era buena chica. Él, en cambio, era un _demonio con cerebro súper dotado.—_decía ella. Sakura no iba a permitir que alguien le robara su puesto por el simple hecho de que fuera costumbre que los Uchihas siempre obtuvieran el primer lugar. ¡No señor! ¡Antes hacía una venta de garaje con toda su colección de ranitas!

Itachi sonrió, al parecer, ella estaba muy concentrada. Esto era pan comido para el Uchiha, pero no estaría de más una ayudadita para su amiguita...

—Sakura-san...—murmuró. Sakura volteó instantáneamente, y para su mala suerte tenía la mano en un ángulo sospechoso. Itachi aprovechó esto. —Puedes copiar mi examen. —guiñó su ojo, y Sakura respingó la nariz y frunció las cejas, sorprendida.

Pero Itachi era un cabrón.

—Kakashi, Sakura-san está intentando copiar mi examen. —hasta levantó la mano. Sakura se puso alerta, y miró a Itachi.

—_¡You sexy bastard!_ —pensó en su interior, totalmente derrumbada por haber caído en su tentación.

Itachi sonrió entre sus adentros.

—Sakura, hazme el favor de salir de la clase, tu examen se cancela.

Tu examen se cancela.

Retumbó en la mente de la pelirrosa, que llorosa de manera exagerada absorbía el moquillo. Itachi la miró de lado, arrogantemente.

Kakashi-sensei no iba a cambiar de opinión, si él quería que alguien saliera; salía, si él quería que su examen se cancelara; se cancelaba.

Sakura se puso de pie llena de rabia y agarró el examen con enojo. Caminó pesadamente hasta el escritorio del profesor, y de manera socarrona colocó el examen frente a él. Se giró, y le dedicó una mirada demoníaca a Itachi, que imperturbable, la veía salir del aula.

_¡Te odio Itachi Uchiha!_

**·**

**·**

Esto no se iba a quedar así, ella tomaría venganza. Era una medida extrema, pero sabía que en el momento indicado sería lo ideal para derrumbar al Uchiha. Él tenía novia, y ella se encargaría de que eso ya no fuera así.

Lo esperó en el jardín, él siempre iba a comer en compañía de sus amigos, y claro, con su novia. Sakura ya tenía la seguridad suficiente como para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Estaba debajo de un árbol, esperando a que Itachi saliera por ese pasillo.

Y llegó el momento. Itachi salió con toda su panda de amigos y con su novia a un lado, una chica de cabellos azules, y al parecer gótica. Qué gustos tan excéntricos los de un hombre como él. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ella bajó de la colina y se dirigió con paso decidido hasta Itachi, con la cara contraída y un poco sonrojada, su corazón comenzó a latir, y no tardó él en darse cuenta que ella se dirigía hasta él.

Itachi alzó una ceja, su acompañante miró interesada a la chica. Sakura estiró sus brazos y lo agarró desprevenido antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Quéeeeeeee! —gritaron todos los amigos de Itachi, al unísono.

La pelirrosa se había abrazado del moreno, plantándole tremendo beso apasionado y brusco. Él, primero, pasmado por su hazaña, abrió sus ojos sorprendidos...pero después en el beso sonrió. Sakura...era una tonta.

Le tomó la acción y la abrazó, profundizando el beso hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta que todo estaba mal.

¡Tiro por la culata!

Itachi le restregó los labios impidiéndole que se alejara, y se tomó el tiempo para impregnarle todo su sabor a mentol. Sakura estaba hecha una furia por dentro... pero como mujer, estaba excitada y sonrojada. ¡No, eso no tenía que ser así!

Dos minutos. Joder, dos minutos con él pegado a su boca como una babosa, violando su cavidad. Itachi se despegó de ella, casi ocasionó un sonidito parecido al destapar una botella de vino. Sakura lo dejó de abrazar, pero él a ella no.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó con la voz ronca y gruesa. Sakura estaba toda sonrojada y despeinada, sus trencitas estaban casi deshechas por el tremendo abrazo.

—Hmph. —el Uchiha la acercó, aunque ella se mostró reacia pudo hacerla hasta él para poder susurrarle:—Gané.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada a la vez que fruncía las cejas. Enojada y burlada.

Intentó patearle donde más le duele, pero él le sujetó la pierna. Comenzaron una lucha épica entre una mano y una pierna, todo ante la mirada atónita de los demás, que sonrientes y burlones comentaban ya un poco lejos de ahí la escena.

Itachi no tenía novia. De eso se dio cuenta Sakura. Pero demasiado tarde. El moreno la miró a los ojos, y Sakura se estremeció al reconocer ese extraño sentimiento que le hacía revolotear el estómago.

—Podrás ser muy inteligente, Sakura-san...pero ni con tu inteligencia has podido descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones.—ella parpadeó confundida. —Cuando puedas darte cuenta con tus propios ojos lo que yo veo y siento, entonces ven a mí...

La soltó con una sonrisilla, y debido al shock ella no se movió cuando él se fue alejando poco a poco de ahí.

—...te estaré esperando.

Sakura giró su rostro, observando cómo su espalda de alejaba.

_¿Qué?_

Unas risillas la sacaron de su trance, volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con chicos y chicas riéndose de ella. Sakura alzó una ceja, y de nuevo alguien se reía tras su espalda. Se giró y los vio de forma enojada, pero ellos no dejaban de reírse.

_¡Ghah! ¡Maldito!_

Dobló su mano detrás de la espalda, y encontró lo que tanto los hacía reír. ¡Un maldito cartel!

**Nalguéame. **

—¡WHAAAA! ¡ITACHI!

Itachi pudo escucharla, sonrió ampliamente pero no dejó de caminar rumbo a sus amigos que lo esperaban divertidos.

Sakura era un tonta. Ella no se daba cuenta que le gustaba al Uchiha. Pero si ella no abría los ojos a tiempo...él se encargaría de abrírselos.

·

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es un fic one shot dedicado a Firey Girl, que me regaló una increíble y sexy foto de Itachi XD, y también por sus comentarios en varios de mis fic's. En agradecimiento, también hice un dibujo de este fic, lo pueden encontrar en mi galería de deviantArt, el link está en mi profile. El dibujo está bajo el nombre de Smart Vs Genius. ^^<strong>

**¿Y bien, les gustó? **

**Saludos, **

**MC**

**P.D.: Dejo el link para que vean el dibujo que hice (:. Nada más le quitan los espacios.  
><strong>

http:/ neimana. deviantart. com/ art/ Smart-Vs-Genius- 207053467


End file.
